


Lies and Truth

by Mustangsflame



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: After their two year break, Insecurity, M/M, Theyre gay gay gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsflame/pseuds/Mustangsflame
Summary: They were almost standing chest to chest, Marvin now having to look up at Whizzer. Whizzer grimaced and turned away. They’d argue over nothing but one of them would break eventually.





	Lies and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> lol the title isn't that deep
> 
> also sorry for any typos , this was sorta rushed

“I know when you’re lying.” Marvin walked in after Whizzer, cockiness showing in his stance as he stopped at their entrance to the kitchen. Whizzer kept moving, pulling off his jacket and toeing his shoes off, struggling with the heel of his left shoe.

“Yeah, how’s that?” Whizzer responded, flatly, now turning towards Marvin, frown set on his face. 

“Your hip cocks out and your eyebrow raises. I can’t believe you lied to Trina and Mendel!” Marvin huffed, moving closer to Whizzer and crossing his arms over his chest. 

They were almost standing chest to chest, Marvin now having to look up at Whizzer. Whizzer grimaced and turned away. They’d argue over nothing but one of them would break eventually. 

“Hon, you told my ex-wife that you could bake a better pie than her!” Marvin moved his hands to grab Whizzer’s biceps from behind, slowly urging him to turn back around. Whizzer resisted for a moment before turning himself around to face Marvin. He was pouting as Marvin rubbed circles into Whizzer’s biceps. 

“And we both know that isn’t true.” Marvin was leaning closer as Whizzer eyed him, unmoving. Marvin felt himself sigh, pushing himself onto his toes and pressing a kiss to Whizzer’s cheek. 

“If it’s that important to you, we can bake a pie together to outmatch Trina.” Whizzer hummed at that, the pout melting away, moving closer to Marvin. He melted into him, arms wrapping around his torso. 

“It’s not about the pie, Marv.” Whizzer mumbled, feeling Marvin’s hands start to rub his back, the fabric pleasant against his skin. “I just… wanted to be good enough for you.” 

Marvin’s hands paused.

“What?” Marvin pulled away to look at Whizzer’s face. “You’re already perfect for me.” 

Whizzer chewed the inside of his cheek and looked away from Marvin. Marvin smiled, almost sadly, and cupped Whizzer’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. 

Whizzer gave out a shuddering breath, obviously trying not to cry, and looked back at Marvin. “Thank you.”

He moved away, probably to go into their room and curl up under the duvet. Marvin let him, knowing better, now, not to push. He’d start on dinner and let Whizzer rest for now, and hopefully not burn the food. He’d comfort Whizzer when Whizzer called for him.

It wasn’t fixed yet but it was a step forwards.


End file.
